comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-1811)
Peter Benjamin Parker is a university student and a superhero who possesses spider-like abilities under the alter ego of Spider-Man. History Before becoming a "super hero" Peter was born in Queens to Mary and Richard Parker who were scientists working for S.H.I.E.L.D. When Peter was 6 his father Richard and his partner, Edward Brock Sr., were working on a new scientific marvel for Trask Industries, but their project wasn't going well. Peter was introduced to Eddie Brock ,Jr. by his dad, the two instantly became good friends. One day the Brocks and the Parkers decided to take a business flight trip to continue in hopes to find a way to finish their project. Peter's mother and father took him to their Uncle and Aunt's house. After saying goodbye to their son they left, leaving him with his Aunt and Uncle. The next morning Peter woke up to see two policemen and his Aunt crying, his Uncle was comforting her. Peter knew something was wrong. After becoming a "super hero" Peter now was 19 and in Empire State University, he was roommates with his two best friends, Need Leeds and Harry Osborn, his two best friends. He had already become Spider-Man and was a well-known "Vigilante" in his area. SHOCKing Crimes! Get it? Multiple robberies had been happening near Greenwich Village and all the witnesses said the same thing, a man in a yellow mask with silver gauntlets who called himself "The Shocker". Peter set out to catch this man but had no luck until one day he heard a police scanner transmission that said that a bank robbery was going on at the moment. Peter swung at the location as fast as he could and sneaked inside the bank. He stealthy webbed up Shocker's henchmen and then revealed himself to Shocker. Shocker tried to hit Peter but he caught his hand just in time. Shocker then pressed a button with his thumb which released shock waves from his gauntlet, This caused Peter to let Shocker's hand free. Shocker then punched him and kicked Peter in the stomach. Shocker then tried to shock wave Peter again but thanks to his Spider-Sense he dodged it by ducking down. Peter then shot a web at Shocker and pulled him, right as he arrived Peter punched him. Shocker fell on the ground but before Peter could web him up he hit the ground with his fist and caused a small earthquake inside the building. A part of the roof was about to fall down and some hostages were under it. Peter started running towards them and right as the roof fell he caught it. While Peter was holding the roof up Shocker laughed and ran out of the bank. Peter was disappointed with himself that he didn't stop Shocker and was determined that he would catch him one day. Peter returned back to his apartment to find that Harry had brought a girl over, Francesca. Ned asked Peter why he was so late but before Peter could make up an excuse Harry said that Peter was probably helping out Dr. Connors or something. Peter decided to roll with it and said that was exactly what he was doing. Ned told Peter that he, Harry and Francesca were about to watch a movie together, and asked Peter if he wanted to join. Peter said yes and joined them on the couch. Two days later Peter and Ned were in a shopping mall when suddenly Shocker and his henchmen entered. They started holding hostage a couple teenagers and Shocker started robbing the stores. Peter quickly ran away without Ned seeing him and changed into his Spider-Man suit. Peter easily took down Shocker's henchmen but one of them managed to get up and started holding one of the teenagers at gunpoint. Peter webbed the gun and pulled it out of the man's hands and then roundhouse kicked him in the face knocking him out. He then told the teenagers to get out and started looking for Shocker. Peter found Shocker and sneaked up behind him, Peter kicked Shocker's legs making him fall. He then jumped on Shocker and started punching him. Shocker hit Peter with his head and pushed him off himself. He then told Peter that he had upgraded his gauntlets and that it was going to hurt much more. Shocker started electrocuting Peter with his updated gauntlets until he was unconscious. Shocker stole a few more things and ran out of the shopping mall and then stole one of the cars that were parked. Peter woke up right before Shocker left, he then chased Shocker and jumped on top of the car, he opened the driver door and pulled Shocker out of the car. Peter then entered the car and stopped it, he got out to see Shocker trying to run away again. Peter swung over to him and landed right in front of him. Peter grabbed Shocker by the head and kicked him in the face with his knee. This knocked Shocker out cold. Peter webbed him up to a light post and then swung off to his apartment. The Third Wheel, or Fourth To be added later cause i'm a lazy bastard. Feel Bad Inc Read above. Some Wheel Guy idk Read above. Powers And Abilities Powers * Spider Physiology/OZ Formula Enhancements: Spider-Man's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and another object. This enables him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. He also possesses a "spider-sense" which alerts him to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of his skull. Through experience, Spider-Man has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 15 tons or more. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to effortlessly lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard cars with ease. Some feats include throwing a taxi cab five stories into the air, and lifting a dockyard forklift that averagely weighs around 10 tons. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to allow him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire if he is far enough away. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. *'Spider-Sense:' Whenever danger is present, Spider-Man gets a tingling sensation that manifests at the back of his skull. Abilities He possesses an IQ of 145. Thanks to the spider venom that courses in his veins, it makes him immune to vampire bites and immune to poisons, since the spider venom didn't kill him. Strength level Class 10 or more. Spider-Man is strong enough to lift and throw conventional vehicles and cars. Spider-Man is currently capable of lifting 10-15 tons. Weaknesses * Bad Luck: Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. Paraphernalia Equipment * 'Web Shooters: '''Spider-Man's wrist-mounted web-shooters discharge thin strands of web-fluid at high pressure. On contact with air, the long-chain polymer from the web-shooters knits and forms an extremely tough but flexible fiber with extraordinary adhesive qualities. * '''Backpack: '''Spider-Man most of the time has a white backpack which has many items such as: spare Web Shooters, snacks, a cellphone and web cartridges. Transportation Spider-Man moves through locations by shooting a web-line and attaching it to an object (most often a building). He then swings, shoots another web-line, attaches it, and repeats the process. Weapons Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents in combat. Trivia * This version of Spider-Man is based of off his creator, Sv-Gary. * Peter really likes dark humor. * Peter is a big Sugar Pine 7 and Filthy Frank fan. * Peter's favorite horror movie is ''Halloween by John Carpenter and Debra Hill. * Peter's favorite food is pizza. * Peter's favorite bands are Gorillaz, Joji, Daft Punk and Databend. * Peter really likes 80's music and also listens to a music subgenre called Vaporwave. * Peter's music playlist has been described from going from "depressing music to meme music to back to depressing music to alternative music to vaporwave music to rap and back to meme music to synthwave music". Category:Earth-1811 Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Created By Sv-Gary Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Animal Traits Category:Single Characters Category:Heroes of Earth-1811 Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Secret Identity